


Cute

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Toby uses the word cute.





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Cute  
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna  
Category: Humor, Romance, Slash  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: West Wing  
Pairing: Sam/Toby  
Series: NO!  
Spoilers: No.  
Summary: Toby uses the word cute.  
Archive Instructions: Please. Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Although Sam and glasses would be a nice gift.  
Author's Notes: This would be the second fic in the twenty minute period. Enjoy it, too! This one hasn't been betaed either. Yell at me if something is blatantly wrong.

**Cute by Perpetual Motion**

Sam sat back in bed, the comforter up to his waist and his laptop sitting on his thighs. He was wearing his glasses, and he was shirtless. He didn't notice Toby in the doorway.

"You're cute."

Sam's eyes lifted from his computer screen. "What?"

"You're cute."

"Toby, you don’t use words like cute."

"I've used it twice."

"But you're not supposed to."

"Why not?" Toby walked across the room and sat on the bed next to Sam.

"First off, you're Toby. You do not use the word cute. Secondly, you're a speechwriter. You can come up with much better words. Third, you're Toby. Fourth, I hate being called cute. Fifth, you're Toby."

"You don’t like being called cute?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm 36 years old and work for the President."

'That's not a valid argument."

Sam looked at Toby over his glasses. "And then there's the fact that cute usually brings forth images of six-year-olds with crushed Oreos in their pockets and old ladies smelling of dead flowers pinching their cheeks."

Toby leaned in and kissed Sam. "You're even cuter now."

"Stop using the word cute."

"Okay." Toby kissed Sam again, closing Sam's laptop in the process. He pressed Sam back in the pillows and groaned when the other man pulled away. "Sam-"

"If you call me cute again, I will retaliate."

"Okay." Toby leaned back in and groaned again when Sam held him off. "Sam, I can't kiss you from here."

"Don’t call me cute."

"It was a compliment."

"No, it wasn't."

"I meant it as one."

"I'll call you Toby-Bear."

"You're sexy as hell."

"That's much better." Sam lowered his hand from Toby's chest and let him kiss him again.


End file.
